


The Wrath Of Dean

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters, drabble challenge, sam and dean - Freeform, word:- rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean comes to the rescue of his little brother targeted by bullies. Dean sixteen, Sam twelve.





	The Wrath Of Dean

"You touch my brother again and I'll string you both up by the balls," sixteen-year old Dean hissed.

He must have been convincing for the two morons who'd been laying into Sammy scampered away like frightened rabbits.

:

"I was holding my own, Dean," Sam bitched. "You didn't have to wade in."

"Right," Dean replied. "Next time I'll stand and watch as they rough you up."

 

He caught Sam's head under his arm and gave his diminutive little brother a noogie.

"Dean..." Sam whined, pulling away.

:

"Anyhow," Dean grinned. "I can't lose my partner in crime. I'm gonna need you to watch my back when you grow as tall as your awesome big brother."

Sam sighed. "I'm gonna be short and skinny for ever."

"Hey, short and skinny's awesome too!"

Sam couldn't help but return Dean's smile.

:

If his big brother hadn't stepped in he'd have been a black and blue punch-bag by now.

The two bullies had been big and beefy, too much for a lone kid, but Sam wasn't going to feed Dean's hero complex any more than necessary.

Still, he couldn't help but silently confirm just how awesome his big brother was.


End file.
